villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Similar to Adolf Hitler? If that's the case, you think he can be similar to the Red Skull or Dr. Wilhelm Strasse? Both of whom are also Nazis? Ebb1993 (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 And how is he similar to Izanami? This guy's worse than her. Ebb1993 (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 The two characters Nazis that you mentioned also count, and about Izanami was just an example, she is one of the anime characters I've ever seen that is treated as a god by her henchmen.Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I wonder why people hate him, he is an amazing antagonist, people should have more respect for the antagonists. DestroyerSubjugator90 (talk) 16:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree, he can be a nasty villain and hated by all viewers, but he is still an amazing antagonist that deserves a little more attention. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 21:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Agree on it, I like Kurumi, but I prefer the Wescott by level of badness, I started to like him especially when he cut off all arms of the directors of DEM for trying to fire him and also when he tried to destroy the entire city of Tengu. Technically it seems that the position of his main antagonist will be replaced during the first episodes of the third season, the main antagonist in the arc of the new spirit will be Roger Murdoch. However, he will be far more brutal and evil during the season 3. (if this is released) Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 06:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I read the light novel, he knows more about the spirits, and somehow he knows Phantom and he is imprisoning the second spirit somewhere in the world, and during his conversation with Elliot said he was already 30 years they not on speaking terms, and 30 years ago was the same year that the first spirit caused the first spacequake, so my question is: He is really the first spirit''? I know there is a big possibility. First Spirit As you said, there is a '''great' possibility, he knows more than anyone in the anime, was disclosed by Keitaro Motonaga that Kurumi Tokisaki will die at the climax of the story, the only people able to kill Kurumi is God, Phantom and Wescott. Wescott in my opinion is considered a Fallen Spirit, as well as Fallen Angels, it was said that the spirits were created by God to cause him to travel between dimensions to destroy mankind and cause the apocalypse, in biblical terms, Wescott can be considered Lucifer, yet even Wescott possibly be a fallen spirit, he still wants to destroy humanity. somehow he knows about the past of Shido, he knows the real last name Takamiya, and Wescott some way involved with the disappearance (or death) of parents the of Shido and Mana. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) But Elliot knows something, Wescott and Elliot were friends once, for unknown reasons, soon after Wescott created the DEM Industries, Elliot left the side of Wescott and created Ratatoskr, Elliot said the Ratatoskr goal was to stop the enigmatic goal of Wescott, Wescott is maybe wanting to use the powers of the spirits and the divine powers of God to bring some horrible doom, Wescott said he would use to make the Spirits (Demons Kings) to achieve his goal. Well, we will have to wait for the movie and the third season to give continuation, if he really is the first spirit then he will come down even more than he is already in the Moral Event Horizon. Oh, I have the feeling that the mother of Shido is the second spirit that is trapped by Wescott somewhere. When Kurumi helped in the rescue of Tohka, she said she just wanted information of the second spirit, in the last apparition of Kurumi, she wondered where was imprisoned spirit, sure she was referring to the second spirit. He referred to Shido as Takamiya, the real surname of the parents of Shido, he knows all about the past Shido, which proves that possibly knew Wescott parents of the protagonist, or maybe he is the father, the last sentence of the second season Wescott was,'' I do not know anything about Itsuka Shido'', what he meant is that he knows everything about Shido Takamiya, he knows the true history of Shido, Shido said at the beginning of the anime he was abandoned by his parents and adopted by Itsuka family. In the light novel volume 8, Ellen said to Shido that he was alive only by the will of Wescott, if it were not for the desire of Wescott to want Shido alive, Shido was already dead a long time. it increased even more suspect Wescott with Shido life, is a bit like a Harry Potter story. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 22:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You're right, however if he is not the first spirit then he's just a simple human, he must know a lot about the Spirits because of the second spirit, he must be studying the second spirit, now that you said, I have the sensation he created the Realizers and Magi-Tech with the studies he has done in the second spirit, however, this still does not explain how he knows Phantom or know everything about the past of Shido, he really is very enigmatic character, the theories about Wescott are divided between two paths. Actually are three, there are also rumors that Wescott is interested in the divine dimensions, he wants to reach the heavens and the divine powers of God, and for this, he must open a door to the dimension of Spirits, in the process he woke up the first spirit, making the first spirit travel between dimensions and cause the first spacequake of the history. Kurumi said that the first spirit that made all other spirits arise in the real world, in other words, the first spirit opened a door between standing between the dimensions, Wescott just woke the first spirit. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 04:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) You have a great point of view my friend, I agree that he's really a monster, but that's what the villains are awesome, they are evil and are hated by the people, this is the grace that are the villains have, but unfortunately we will have to wait for the movie, 3 season, and the rest of the light novel to give continuation to the conversation, many are saying that they prefer Wescott as a human because that would spoil the story, for example would be very bad Shido kiss Wescott, that would really be something quite grotesque which is the famous Yaoi, but they do not think the possibility of an epic final battle. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 01:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree, if Wescott is the first spirit then he is immortal or something, he would be a cosmic entity and be near or at the level of the power of God, the being who is able to destroy an entire country in 1 second as the first spirit is made is something very surprising, this would give an epic final battle with the death of Kurumi. I have a sensation that Tohka will die also, the anime may have a similar end of Guilty Crown. Do not say that, the end of that anime was shit, yet with so many loving events happening in the anime, well is likely that Wescott will kill Kurumi, and also we can not forget that Wescott know Phantom and they seem to be fightin one against another, in the light novel volume 9 he seemed to be preparing something big, one of them was the GOETIA and another was referred to the demons kings, if Wescott is a human, he wants to use the demons kings to destroy the laws of the reality, after all there is nothing that justifies his crimes. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 15:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Charismatic & Traitor When he was a charismatic and traitor villain? He was an avowed antagonist since the beginning of the anime. He was a charismatic villain in mass, he betrayed virtually all mankind that he should protect, he ceased to be a good entrepreneur in a global company that protected the human from the Spirits. After discovering a major source of power, he betrayed all his duties, betrayed every country, betray humanity and betrayed the his subordinates themselves, ie, he manipulated and betrayed an entire planet.Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 22:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Normal Human Hey man, I formed a theory with more sense, I formulated it is not the first spirit, he is a normal human, I formulated this when he spoke the phrase: That was a letdown. Even when 30 years passed, it looks like the fever that harmed you has not completely healed......then, I won’t go easy on you the next time we meet. I will use the Spirits for my dearest realization. It seems he was already on the earth even before the first spacequake and also he had already created the DEM along with Elliot, he also already knew Elliot and they were friends in the past. Wow, great detective work, then it ends with all our suspicions about him, but either way it still does not explain how he knows Phantom, he can be a normal human, but still there are many things to know about him, he also somehow knows how to make a spirit goes into inverse mode, and it seems he ever seen this transformation before. Yeah, I think he have inversed the second spirit, but not yet, it is too early to claims that he is a human, we'll have to wait for the other episodes, the new season is taking too long. The movie is coming and BD version too, when they arrive we will have much more information. I just hope they do not cancel now, DAL was much more famous than expected. Family Wescott will be the one who will kill Kurumi and he is the brother of Elliot? I realized that they are very similar. The News is running much faster with the movie that is coming. I also thought about that, but it seems that when Elliot left the DEM when Wescott was already the director of the company, and also they said Wescott has 30 years, and Wescott said Elliot left the DEM 30 years ago, I was wondering if it is equal to Major from Hellsing, maybe he is immortal, or he is a robot because he never aged in 30 years. Its sad, but the more we discover about Wescott more far we know what the hell he is. This is true, but as some people said, the theories about him only makes us gets further from the truth. Death There is already some confirmation of his death? Apparently Kochi Tachibana said that Kurumi will die in the process of history, but he gave no details. Desculpa cara, mas ainda nao tem nenhuma informaçao, ate agora ele segue ileso sem ter sofrido qualquer punição. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ps: Eu estou falando em Português ja que voce tambem é brasileiro. Wescott's Goal? He never states what kind of goal for his so called "dearest wish", but I do believe his goal is rewrite the reality with Spirits' power according to his own image and rule it with himself as a god. A god of evil, to be precise. What do you think about it? Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 21:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) You have a good point, however, is too early to say this, I've seen many villains who tried to do the same as him. For example Tokoyogi Aya, she wanted to rewrite the world according to her wish, while Isaac wants to rewrite the world according to his image, but he want to become a God being a human? I believe he wants more than to make the world according to his own image. There are only two options which he really wants to become: #He wants to become a god of the new world, the world that will be the image according to his own and according to his desire. (but the question is how he wants to become a god being human). #He does not want to become a god, but he want to make the world into pure chaos, terror, panic, and among others a Card Carrying Villain likes. He just want to watch the world burn while he had fun with it. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 23:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Judging from second point, I'm agree with you. Maybe he doesn't want to become a god, despite his god complex. But it seems he wants to spread the seeds of terror, hatred, chaos and destruction with Spirits' power. Speaking of that, he also reminds me with Tousei Kaneshiro from Garo: Yami o Terasu mono, both of them are normal humans using supernatural power for their own purpose, both are skilled manipulator, as well both relying other people to do their dirty work in their respective series. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 02:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC) It's kinda funny, but I think he uses the word "rewrite" to replace the word "cataclysm". He reminds me more of the Major from Hellsing, since both want to transform the world into chaos just for fun and pleasure and they did all without moving a finger. Have you ever read the DAL fanfic Rising?, if you do not read, you should read. It is magnificent and sad at the same time, the fanfic Westcott appeared to be true omnicidal maniac. May be just a fanfic, but I think this fanfic was the best way to know what was is his true goal. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 02:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I just read the fanfic. So yeah, he just another monster who spreading terror not because for revenge or money, but for fun and self satisfication. He doing it just because he can. He doesn't above to hurting children, raping women, killing youngsters, and disposing his loyal followers like a pawn, as well he doesn't above to blackmail his victims. While every arc focuses about Spirit of the story, it's getting worse when he and his loyal attack hounds (especially Ellen) try to interfere. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 03:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I hate to say it, but in my opinion, was Westcott who is doing the story gets interesting. Since he came, he opened the door to a new age in DAL, the story started to get darker past that involved a large part of the characters. Sorry to say this, but many people also agree that the harem comedy in DAL is getting kind of boring. It was time for some vile villain as the devil appears in the story and makes it more interesting. That's why Westcott is my favorite villain in the wiki, it was he who threw DAL into the abyss and transformed the story darker. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 13:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC)